1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a memory card, and, more particularly to a memory card that performs a cable association for a wireless universal serial bus (WUSB) communication, a memory card reader, and a memory card system
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card may be installed in a computing device, such as a digital camera, a computer, a notebook, a handheld computer, a music player, a game machine, a mobile phone, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc., to store data. The memory card may store data from a first computing device when the memory card is attached to the first computing device, and the memory card may transfer the stored data to a second computing device when the memory card is attached to the second computing device.
To transfer the data from the first computing device to the second computing device by means of a conventional memory card, the memory card may be moved from the first computing device to the second computing device, or be coupled to the second computing device through a wired universal serial bus (USB) cable.